Twisted
by ccrulz
Summary: Mike and Kate's relationship is in a twist, Henry and Vicki somehow get twisted into in, but Mike will need their help to catch a twisted serial killer..
1. Chapter 1

Mike was not happy. He and Kate had been fighting, things were not going well for them. He really needed to talk to Vicki but knew it was not really appropriate, or at least he didn't think it was. Besides, they had a huge case they were working on. A serial killer was on the loose. And of course, it had freaky shit in it..of course Mike though running his hands through his hair. Well, Mike thought it did, he wasn't sure yet. He had just stepped out of the shower, nothing but a towel on. Water streamed down from his chest, dripping onto the towel. He hated fighting with Kate but lately, she had become unhappy. It all boiled down to Vicki. She still thought Mike was in love with Vicki, partially true. Yes, he loved Vicki, but was not in love with her. He didn't know how he could drive that point home to her. Vicki was his best friend, a confidant, someone he trusted. He trusted Kate too but she was his wife, his lover. He didn't want to talk to her about bad things at work, even though she worked there too, she could handle it. Kate couldn't understand that Vicki was kind of like..well, one of the guys. They could bullshit around her, tell her anything and she could take it. She could ride out the ocean of manness that was the force like no other woman. Kate, even with her power, was still more womanly, more sensitive. Mike wanted Kate to be his ocean of calm, somewhere he went to when he wanted to get away from the crazy underworld that had become his life.

Kate walked into the bathroom as Mike stood there thinking. He saw her reflection in the mirror, it showed sadness. She turned to leave, but he stopped her. He desired her, wanted to be close to her right now, but wasn't sure that's what she wanted or needed.

"Kate..we need to talk." Mike said, still in nothing but his towel. Kate turned slowly. She didn't want to see him like that, all wet and naked. She didn't think she could control her urges but she was angry with Mike. She had this nagging thought that everytime they were together, it was Vicki he thought of when that was simply not true. They had two beautiful children together, Sara and M.J. How could she be so insecure?

"About what?" she sighed. Mike went to her and took her in his arms. She was stiff at first, then finally slipped her arms around him and relaxed into him. Mike could sense she wanted him too. Sex wasn't always the answer but sometimes it was a damn fine stress reliever. It had been over a month for them, far too long. They had to get things resolved.

"Kate," he said, stroking her back, just his touch was electric,"I don't know what else to do, how else to show you that it's only you, you are all I want.." He lifted her chin with one finger, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Then, why can't you talk to me? Why is it always _her.._" she said Her like it was a foul word.

"Because, YOU are my wife, my calm in the storm, she's like...one of the guys.." Mike said, trying to soothe her.

"Hmm..she looks a lot better than most guys I know.." Kate said looking down again. She shouldn't look down, she was looking right down the towel, it was gaping somewhat as Mike was started to bulge with her nearness. She closed her eyes, put her forehead on his chest and sighed.

Mike took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She slowly relaxed into him, letting him open her mouth with his tongue.

For the first time in a month..they made love, it was like it had been a lifetime..

"NO, Coreen, I do not want THAT in my office.." Vicki said pointing at a very gaudy looking vase.

"Techincally," a very pregnant Coreen said, waddling over to the vase, full of some strange looking flowers, "it's in MY office, and anyway, Lois made it for me at her pottery class." Coreen pouted.

Vicki threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine..whatever, but I swear, " she said pointing her finger at Coreen then the vase, "the first time someone makes a comment.. it's gone." Vicki raised an eyebrow for effect.

"Great!" Coreen waddled back to her desk, sitting down behind it and sighing.

"Coreen," Vicki said sitting on the edge of Coreen's desk,"Why don't you take off? You only have a week left, you need to get ready for him..her??" Vicki prodded.

"Not telling.." Coreen smiled. She had kept the sex a secret. She wanted everyone to be surprised, including Clark. She knew, but she wasn't telling.

"You know I don't do surprises." Vicki warned her.

"Yes, I know but so sad, too bad," She sounded like the kids. Vicki clicke her tongue and headed back to the office. She had some research to do on the killings that the Toronto PD had hired her to help look into. There was serial killer, or that's what she and Mike's team suspected, that had been killing prostitutes over the last month. He was raping them brutally, slicing their throat, leaving little pattern-like cuts on the face and taking their fingers, just their fingers. There was no semen left at the scene which either meant they had used a condom or that they were using an object versus their body. Either way, it was sick.

Henry strolled in as Vicki was looking up the patterns found on the bodies.

"Well, look who decided to come to work." She shot a sideways glance at him. He had just returned from another convention the day before, she knew he was tired.

She remembered the convention in Dallas she had accompanied him on a few months back. London was only a month old and now, she was already eight months, crawling everywhere, trying to walk, saying a few words and looking more like Henry's mother everyday. Still lots of blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes though. She was very much like Ward and Henry. Abbie was still like her mother..stubborn and strong-willed. Although Vicki had not completely ruled out more children, she had taken better more reliable (for herself anyway) precautions. She was not good at remembering things, like shots and pills so after she made sure their little horseback adventure had not planted any new Fitzroy's, she had gotten an IUD. Henry was okay with it, it wasn't permanent. She told him Coreen could pop out the next few.

"Sorry sweetheart, little tired." He said kissing her, lingering almost a little too long. Vicki had been asleep when he got home and he didn't wake her, she had not wanted to awaken him this morning. Four days..long for them.

"What do we have?" Henry finally broke the kiss before neither one could stop what they were doing.

"Huh? ...OH..yeah. Think it's a serial killer, simple, well not simple but maybe not freaky. Not sure with these markings here though," she pointed to the cuts on the victim's face, lines almost like Indian war paint lines.

"Vicki, don't rule that out just yet," Henry said studying them.

"Why?"

"This is vaguely familiar.."

"How vague?" she asked.

"As in, I've seen these patterns on victims..are they prostitutes?" Vicki nodded yes.

"Mike's not gonna be happy is he?" Vicki asked.

"Not happy about what?" Mike had arrived...


	2. Greed

Mike flopped down in Vicki's chair. Henry sniffed, he smelled like fresh sex. Henry curled his lips up in a smile.

"For a man who just got laid, you don't seem too happy."

"Henry!" Vicki said.

"Sorry love, couldn't resist." Although the two men had come to a truce, Henry still liked to ruffle Mike's feathers every now and then, Mike did the same to Henry. Mike must have been very distraught as he had no reaction to what Henry said to him.

"Mike," Vicki snapped her fingers, "Hellooo...Vicki to Mike.."

"Wha...?? Oh," Mike rubbed his hands over his face, "yeah, sorry. So what am I not going to be happy about?"

Vicki frowned at Mike, looked to Henry and shook her head. Men.

"Well, seems Henry here recalls the marks left on our victims." Vicki sighed out. Mike sighed with her.

"Mike are you okay?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, fine. So maybe it's a copycat?" Mike skimmed over Vicki's question. Henry knew he was lying, he cold sense it.

"How could it be Detective? These murders were never reported." Henry stated.

"So why I"m surprised, I couldn't tell ya.." Mike threw his hands up. He was terribly tense.

"Mike if this is a bad time for you, Henry and I could do some diggin' for you.." Mike cut her off.

"Yeah, you and fang boy here, just the peachy perfect couple huh?? Now you think I can't do my job either huh??" Mike stood up.

"Well let me tell you.." Mike boomed, his finger pointing in their direction, "I CAN," he pointed to his own chest, "DO my job!"

Mike stormed out of the office leaving Henry and Vicki to stare blankly after him.

After a few seconds of silence, Vicki said, "What the hell was that?"

Henry shook his head, "I have no clue. But I suspect, just because I'm man I'm sure, that it's got something to do with Kate.."

"Huh..you're probably right. Not our business.'' Yeah, riiight. Like Vicki wasn't going to delve into that.

The killer watched and waited, licking their lips. The prostitute wasn't working, not yet, not for another few hours. She was in her shabby apartment getting ready. The killer watched from the outside. The girl turned, feeling someone stare at her through her window, nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to getting ready.

She would be next. To feel the knife cutting slowly, making the marks, the penetration, it would be so wonderful. The killer licked their lips again. Nightfall couldn't come quick enough.

Vicki made Coreen go home.

"No really, I'm fine. Please, I can't just sit home and do nothing, " Coreen had whined.

"Okay, fine, I'll call your mother," Vicki picked up the phone. Coreen put her hand over Vicki's hanging it back up. Vicki didn't need Gwen for backup, she just knew Coreen was a typical daughter.

"Allright, sheesh..! " Coreen hated to have her mother lecture her, normal mother/daughter stuff. Gwen had told her a week ago to start staying home. Coreen had skirted her for a week but no more, Vicki was adamant as well. Coreen gathered her things.

"So, you'll be okay without me?" Coreen asked sadly.

"Yes and no..I'll be okay, but believe me, you'll have a mess to clean up when you get back." Vicki teased her although she was serious about the mess.

"Coreen, go. Get ready for the baby okay? Henry will keep me in line."

Henry and Coreen both smirked at Vicki.

"What?" Vicki feigned surprise.

"Call me if you need anything okay?'" Coreen told her. Vicki reached over, rubbed Coreen's belly and said,

"I think I can say with some sort of confidence, you call me if you need anything.." Coreen was touched, Vicki had never really touched her much, much less to rub her belly. Coreen's eyes started to mist over.

"Oh for the love of...Coreen don't cry!" Vicki tried to stop her, too late. Henry gave Vicki the "hug her" look, Vicki sighed and did it.

Vicki was much more Vickish when she wasn't pregnant. Pregnancy makes you all mushy, inside and out. Not that Vicki didn't care for Coreen, she was just a little emotionally challenged sometimes. She calmed Coreen, reassurred her once more and sent her on her way.

Vicki sighed, "Was I that emotional when I was pregnant?" Vicki put her hand up.."NO..don't answer that.."

Henry wasn't planning on it..safer for him.

The killer waited all afternoon, waited until the pretty little thing left her apartment. The girl made it to the area where all the ladies of the evening hung out. They were all whispering.

"Oh, Starr, come here Starr.."One of the other more seasoned women were calling her over. They told her about the murders, told her to be careful.

"Okay," She was only eighteen, new to the trade. She had come in search of big dreams and found nothing but even bigger nightmares.

She walked along, afraid. A car pulled up beside her.

"Hi..how much?" the voice asked.

"Depends on what you want." She replied.

"The whole thing, all night, give you a thousand dollars." Starr thought for a minute, shrugged and got in. That was more than she made in two weeks..

Greed can get you killed...


	3. Killer Revealed?

Vicki was soaking in the tub, her headphones in her ears. The kids were all asleep, Henry was downstairs finishing his latest novel. He had drawn her a bath and told her to rest. Years of dealing with women had made Henry darn near perfect in Vicki's eyes.

Henry silently entered the bathroom, Vicki was bobbing her head, eyes closed to a song she was singing, not well either. He smiled at her. She was singing "Sunrise" by Norah Jones, her favorite song. Henry shook his head and went to the tub to get her attention.

He touched her arm, she opened one eye to find him dressed only in his jeans which were barely zipped. She opened the other eye. A smile formed on her full lips. She pulled an earphone out of one ear.

"Yes?" she said lustily.

"Are you pruny yet?" He said leaning in to kiss her. She grabbed his face and pulled him in. They both cracked up at what Vicki had done.

"Gosh, now you'll have to get undressed," Vicki teased pouting out her lips.

"Looks like I will," Henry said as he stood to peel off the now skin-tight wet jeans. Vicki bit her lip as he pushed them down over his front.

"Here, let me help," Vicki put her headphones to the side. She reached up and yanked them completely down, throwing them to the side as he stepped out. Vicki was perfect level with him. She took him in her mouth and began to work her magic. She put her hands on his tight ass, pulling away from him over and over. She rolled her eyes up seeing his head back slightly, his eyes closed. She pulled away and stood up. Henry bent down and began kissing her, putting his hand on her face and running his hand through her hair, his free hand going to her breast. Vicki groaned in excitement, her nipple now being pulled and twisted until it was peaked and hard.

Henry lifted her from the tub, carrying her to the bed. He lay her down and moved over to be on top of her.

"Who says I was finished?" She teased.

"I believe you did when you pulled me in, disrobed me and then accosted me," he said pushing against her opening. She responed with a grunt, closing her eyes as he pushed against her again. He bent to her breasts, taking turns at each. Even though she hadn't breastfed in months, her breasts had remained full and beautiful. Henry was pleased to say the least. Typical male. Vicki reached around and pushed him into her. Henry stopped and enjoyed feeling her warmness wrapped around him. He lay on her, hugging her. She wrapped her legs around him and scratched his back, making him arch and hiss. He pulled up, smoothing her hair away from her face. She pulled him into a kiss, tongues swirling, lips meshing togther. Henry smoothed his tongue over her now extended little fangs, his weren't slipped yet. He sucked her bottom lip as he began to ride her. Vicki moaned and writhed underneath him. He began pumping faster, harder. She growled low in her throat. Henry growled back. His eyes had bled black. Henry slowed his rhythm a little, she grabbed his ass to make him start back faster. Henry secretly smiled at her, she was a wild woman sometimes. He could feel her getting close, she bit him on the shoulder just enough to send shockwaves throughout his body. Vicki was building up slowly, the warmth threatening to spill out of her at any moment. Henry let his fangs slip. At just the right time, he bit down on her neck, feeding and pulling one spasm after another from her. She cried out his name over and over, he called to her as well.

They finished and Henry lay on top of Vicki for a moment. She had her body wrapped around him as much as humanly possible. They were both covered in sweat, evidence of wonderfully hot lovemaking. As Henry pulled out of her to lay beside her, she grunted her disapproval at him leaving her and jerked at the sensation.

"I love you Victoria." Henry said as always.

"Right back at ya.." Vicki had various ways of responding, Henry didn't care. The end result was the same. Vicki was madly in love with Henry, he knew it without being told.

Vicki leaned up on her elbow after a bit, tracing Henry's pecs on his chest. He was lying on his back, one arm across his stomach, the other over his head.

"Henry, this may seem strange asking you this right after mind-blowing sex, but what do you think is wrong with Mike?" Vicki was truly concerned about her best friend.

"Coming from you, not so strange. My thoughts are he and Kate are having some problems, " Henry was twirling her hair with his finger.

"Why don't you take him to lunch tomorrow and talk to him." Vicki told him. Henry leaned up and looked at her.

"ME? Why me? He's your ex and best friend, he still doesn't like me too much." Henry said laying back down.

Vicki, being ever the master manipulator said, "That's the beauty. He won't tell me, but he would tell you, because he knows you'll tell me."

Henry slowly looked over at Vicki. She raised both eyebrows, trying to appear innocent.

"That is twisted enough that is just might work. Sometimes, you frighten me.." He planted a kiss on her lips and jumped up to shower.

"Hell, sometimes I frighten myself.." she mumbled, following him in.

"So, what's your name pretty girl?" the killer asked. The girl was a little creeped out. She had never gotten in the car with a woman before, but hey, money's money.

"Uh..Starr..least that's what I go by." She answered, snapping her gum. She was pushed up as far as she could by the door. The woman reached over and put her hand on her leg.

" Don't worry sweetie, I'm here to help you." she said licking her lips. There was something odd about this "woman". She looked almost like a man, but it was hard to tell. Starr kept looking to see if she saw an Adam's apple, that was always a clue unless they had had it removed. She couldn't tell.

"So, can I ask what you want?" Starr asked nervously.

"No." She said flatly, he said..whatever.

"Can I ask your name?" Starr swallowed her gum by mistake, she was becoming upset. Her mind drifted back to what the others had told her. She started paying attention to her surroundings. There was blood in the car, barely visible unless you were looking. Starr's heart rate sped up, the killer heard it.

Goody, frightened prey..


	4. London's Gift

Vicki was having the most wonderful dream. She was getting a massage, then a pedicure and last, she was watching a movie, uinterrupted...

"MOM!!" Vicki sat straight up in bed. Reality check.

"Yeeess..." Vicki called getting out of bed and going to the twins room. Although there were almost five, they had yet to want to split up.

"Mommy," Abbie started, "Ward won't move his stupid drawing stuff."

"Honey, it's not stupid but Ward, why are you spread out like that honey? Where's your table?" Vicki asked bending down to help him pick everything up off of the floor. As Vicki tucked her bed tousled hair behind her ear, she picked up one of the drawings. It was very young girl, pretty but too made up. She look terrified. Ward never drew pictures this terrifying, Vicki was afraid that one day, this would happen. He would see things that were scarier. She had hoped it would be much later in life.

"Ward," Vicki said softly, picking him up off of the floor, sliding him into her lap and putting the picture in front on them, "what is this?"

"Oh mommy, that's a girl you need to help. She's scared." Ward seemed nonplussed by it so for now, Vicki was okay.

"But he needs to get his crap off of the floor," Abbie said, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"Abigail, watch your mouth," Vicki knew it was the pot calling the kettle black, but she couldn't let her get away with the little stuff.

"Sorry," Abbie apologized, then stuck her tongue out at Ward, who while still sitting in his mother's lap, just smiled at how he had riled Abbie up. They both had Vicki in them, it was quite apparent.

"Abigail Victoria," Vicki said sternly, " stop it. Now, let's help Ward pick them up." Abbie rolled her eyes to which Vicki raised both eyebrows and crossed her arms. This one was going to be rough, Vicki was going to have to prepare way in advance for her teen years.

"Fine." Abbie stomped as she picked up the pictures then shoved them into Ward's hands.

"Abbie, I think you and I need some alone time," Vicki took Abbie's hand and led her to her room. Vicki told Ward to go find his father and eat breakfast.

Vicki picked Abbie up and put her on their bed. She sat beside her. Vicki looked at her little mini-me, so defiant, so stubborn. Abbie had her mouth set, those same full lips Vicki had, her arms crossed over her chest, her legs crossed and one foot swinging. Abbie was left-handed like her mother, Ward right like his father. Abbie pretended to be interested in her nails on her left hand.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"Nothing." Abbie crossed her arms again, turning her head away. Vicki turned her whole body toward her, forcing Abbie to look at her.

"Abbie, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Vicki told her. Abbie's eyes started to fill with tears. She refused to cry, again her mother's genes.

"Abbie," Vicki said wiping a stray tear, "Mommy wants to help you but I can't read your mind."

"But I can read people's minds." Abbie suddenly said.

Vicki had a surprised look, tilted her head and said, "What?"

"Well, I can hear things in people's minds sometimes. You don't care though, only what Ward does is important."

Vicki sighed, "Abbie, honey, I do care and I know you can hear people's thoughts. It's a wonderful gift. You may have others show up later, who knows? Why are you suddenly upset about Ward's ability? You haven't been before now."

Abbie's turn to sigh, " I forgot, Aunt Gwen didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"About London." Abbie said, looking sideways at her mother. Vicki started to get up and hit a dead run to London's room, her heart was racing. What had happened to London? Why hadn't someone woken her up?

"Mommy!" Abbie said sternly, "London is fine. It's what she can do, it's really cool." Abbie put her head down, obviously upset.

"Oh." Vicki went back to the bed. She waited for Abbie to continue.

"I'm not telling you, you need to see it for yourself." Abbie hopped down from the bed and went to her sister's room, Vicki trailed behind her. What in the world could it be?

London was stirring, just on the verge of waking up. Abbie put her hand through the crib bars and patted her little sister, smiling at her. Abbie was protective of her. Vicki expected nothing less.

London popped her head up and smiled at both of them, her thumb popping out of her mouth as she smiled.

"Momma." Vicki gasped. London had not said anything that she was aware of before now.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Vicki picked London up, planted a big mommy kiss on her cheek and hugged her close.

"No, jeez mommy," Abbie almost rolled her eyes and stopped when she caught Vicki looking at her.

"This.." Abbie began clapping, London mocked her.

When she did, things in the room started moving, sparks flying from her hands. Books opened and shut, a ball rolled, her mobile started turning.

"Oh..shit.." Vicki said.

"Hey!" Abbie said. "Bad word. I can't say crap, you can't say sh.." Vicki's look stopped her.

"Sorry," Vicki stopping London from clapping, everything went back into place.

How were they going to control this? She was only nine months old. Abbie was smiling, tapping her foot, hands on hips.

"Okay," Vicki narrowed her eyes at her oldest daughter, "what's going on in that little mind of yours?"

"Well, I can talk to London, I can tell her to stop and she listens to me..so I think I should get my own room."

Well that was easy. She had been wanting to separate them for some time, Vicki thought she would milk it.

"Gee, I don't know, I mean," She pretended to think really hard about it.

"Please? I promise I'll keep it clean and everything." Abbie pleaded. Yeah, riiight. She was about as neat as Vicki.

"Okay, I'll talk to your daddy okay?" But the decision was made. Vicki and Henry were two minds Abbie could not read, good thing because she would know she had just been had.

Abbie started out of the room triumphanty, Vicki still looking at London who had laid her head on Vicki's shoulder, sucking her thumb contendedly.

"Oh, " Abbie stopped, "and that lady Ward drew, her name is Starr."

"How do you know that?" Vicki asked in surprise.

"Cause, she told me so, from the picture Ward drew. She's scared someone's gonna hurt her, she's in some basement in an old building she said." With that, Abbie turned and left.

Vicki stood there, her mouth gaping. She was so not ready for their abilities to expand so quicky. Now Abbie could pick up on people's thoughts from mere drawings, that was amazing but Abbie wasn't aware that it was apparently.

"Next they'll be channeling spirits for fun.." she said to London who just giggled, not knowing what her mother had said.

The girl was in a basement, frightened. The killer had taken her there. Playtime and torture were on the menu. The girl was handcuffed to a cot, it was dark save for a light coming through a basement window. She could hear people outside but didn't recognize where she was by sound.

"Please...let me go. I swear, I won't tell nobody.." the girl cried, struggling against her cuffs.

"No..playtime first, then I'll end it. I don't usually do this but, " tracing a finger on her jaw, the killer continued,"I like you. You remind me of someone."

Starr turned away, repulsed when she was touched. She still didn't know if it was a man or a woman. She knew she wouldn't make it out alive, she was certain of it. She tried to prolonge it instead, offering herself, thinking maybe she could make a break for it in the heat of passion.

"No, you won't be able to break away from me," it was in her mind.

Starr was so frightened, she passed out.


	5. Named

As Vicki made her way into the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Gwen answered, "Sure honey, hang on..oh, how are you feeling?...I give it two more days," she smiled into the phone.."a mother know these things.."

Vicki was putting London in her highchair, still amazed at her ability.

"Vicki.." Gwen handed the phone over to her. Henry started tickling London's feet making her giggle. Vicki hoped he wouldn't make her start clapping until she had a chance to show him herself.

"Coreen, why aren't you resting?" Vicki said without a greeting.

"Well, good morning to you happy.." Coreen said back to her and then started chattering..

"Hey, I'm e-mailing you those crime scene photos, something very interesting about those markings," Coreen told her excitedly.

"And you found this out...??"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I was just laying them out on the table, looking at them." Okay, Vicki knew at that moment that Coreen had definitely spent too much time with her. For relaxation, this girl was looking at gory crime scene photos. Vicki had to smile at the thought.

"So anyway, as I laid them out I noticed the markings looked like ancient writing."

"What? How...okay, keep going, I'm not even asking how right now. That is bizarre." Vicki said.

"I know right? Okay, I took pictures of the, looked it up and they are some kind of ancient Aztec or Mayan writing.." Coreen was smiling, Vicki could just sense it.

"Aztec or Mayan.." Vicki muttered out loud. Henry cocked his head at her and she mouthed.."tell you later" as if she needed to because he could hear their entire conversation.

"Okay, send them but I'll wait until I get to the office.." Vicki told her.

"Is there anything else I can do Vicki? I'm sooo bored.." Coreen whined. Gwen could hear her daughter too, she shook her head as she fed the twins, with Henry feeding London.

"Actually, you know what you can. Look up any abandoned buildings in the vicinity of the killings, let me know what you can find out. That's all internet work missy, no out and about." Vicki said knowing Coreen would go out and hoof it if she got a chance.

Coreen agreed then told Vicki, "Thanks! I love you so much..kiss, kiss.." Vicki rolled her eyes, shook her head and hung up the phone.

"Henry darling, I need to show you something.." Vicki sat down next to London, Abbie and Ward both stopped eating, waiting to see their father's reaction.

"Momma." London said again, pointing to Vicki. Henry frowned.

"She said momma first." Henry stated. He was disappointed. At least Abbie had said daddy first, Ward had said momma.

"No, that's not it.." Vicki looked at Abbie who was stifling a laugh. Ward was just wide-eyed.

Vicki began to clap, playing patty-cake with London. Gwen watched intently too, feeling the magic in the room, her skin was tingling.

As soon as London clapped, again sparks and objects started moving around, London's oatmeal began to float in the air, Henry grabbed for it before it made a huge mess.

"Now that...is not what I expected," Henry said wide-eyed. Vicki stopped London's clapping, kissing her hands as she did. London kicked her feet and giggled gleefully. The twins burst out laughing.

"I'm so looking forward to the teen years, aren't you honey?" Vicki said facetiously.

_Flashback_

_"I cannot find it. It is gone, please let me go.." he asked._

_"No, it is out there. It may take many lifetimes, you must find it..you cannot rest until you find it. It will be in someone of ill-repute, in a woman, someone who does bad things with her body. You must find it, release it and then you can be free." the being told him._

_"Why a woman? I am a man. I cannot be a man while it is trapped?" he pleaded._

_"Because, you show no respect or appreciation for women, this is to teach you a lesson, so that in your next life, you will learn to love and be loved in return in the right way..." the being was gone._

_He hated this, hated feeling like two halves, not man, not woman. He hated it but would complete the task..he needed to move on.._

Vicki left Gwen in charge of the children, taking Henry with her to the office. Mike was there waiting.

"Hey Mike. You're here early." Mike was hunched over looking weary. Vicki eyeballed Henry reminding him of her earlier suggestion. Henry furrowed his brow, not wanting to take him to lunch and ask him what was going on.

"Yeah, well, we got a girl missing, reported this morning, another hooker," Mike said as they entered the office.

"Can you say lady of the evening versus hooker Mike?" Vicki sighed out. No, she didn't like the term either but after working undercover in the strip club, she had become a little more understanding of the desparation of young woman.

"Sorry, Vic, didn't know there were standards for being politically correct concerning streetwalkers," Mike spat out. Henry sniffed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Mike knew what he was doing this time. Henry smelled nothing this time. No wonder he was grumpier than usual.

"Henry.." Vicki shook her head at him,"Mike think we might have somewhat of a break..come on."

She explained to him what Coreen had done. She sat down in front of her computer, pulling up the e-mail Coreen had sent over. Mike and Henry stood over her shoulder.

"Coreen deciphered it already, let's see.." Vicki pulled everything up. The pictures were laid out differently showing the pattern of writing.

"How in the hell did she catch this? This would be next to impossible.." Vicki was amazed at what Coreen had done.

The lettering was ancient. Coreen had typed out what the words said, each body the same although the letters were arranged differently on each body.

"The difference in arrangement explains why there as no connection made." Vicki pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that Vic, what the hell does it say?" Mike was getting impatient.

"Patience is a virtue Detective," Henry said.

"Yeah, well wooden stakes kill a vampire, what's your point?" Mike growled out.

Henry growled low in his throat, he did not take well to threats. The two were directly over Vicki, eye to eye.

"Boys!" Vicki stood up pushing them apart.

"Work here??" She pointed to the screen.

Coreen had written out what was carved into the poor dead women:

_Not this one. Evil persists, must find it soon."_

Mike blinked at it.

"So.." Mike shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"So, the killer is looking for something." Vicki said.

"No shit Vic." Mike was becoming beligerent.

"Come on Henry, I"ve got to paint myself up, undercover time." Vicki told the men.

"No..wait a minute. Why? What is that going to solve? How is that going to help us find out what they are looking for? NO, no this is too dangerous." Mike insisted.

"The women won't talk to cops, maybe I can find something out, maybe someone's been lurking around. Besides, Coreen is checking out old, empty buildings closeby. You got a picture of the missing girl?"

Mike pulled it out..the girl was Starr from Ward's drawing. Vicki was not suprised.

"I know what he's looking for." Henry suddenly said, he had been studying the markings. There was one that was not a letter or word, it was a symbol.

"This symbol, it's the symbol of the soul, " Henry pointed to it.

"So he's killing women in search of his soul? I don't understand.." Vicki said.

"Neither do I, but we've got to find him quickly. Back in London, he killed many many woman, you know the case."

Vicki and Mike looked at each other.

"No...couldn't be.." Vicki said.

"What? Who?" Mike yelled.

"Jack the Ripper." Henry and Vicki said in unison.


	6. Dressing Up

The girl licked her lips, she was thirsty. She was afraid to drink, afraid it would be poisoned.

"Drink, I know you are thirsty," why couldn't he just kill her he thought to himself?

"I'm..okay." she said in a dry whisper.

He sat back against the far wall and stared at her. His eyes closed, his mind wandered. He was in his village, many years ago in South America. He was a leader in his tribe. He had a wife and many children. He was in charge. But he knew now that he treated his wife and the other women in the tribe badly. All except his daughter, he loved her. He had only one. She was a beautiful child, full of life. He doted on her. One day when she was just four years old, she drowned in the river. Her mother was washing clothes, the girl fell in and was gone. He was angry with his wife for letting his princess drown. He began to beat her daily, to demean her and other women. He was full of anger and rage.

He went out to hunt one day alone. A white light appeared before him. It was some kind of otherwordly being, he bowed down thinking it one of his gods.

"Get up." it told him in woman's voice. He slowly lifted his head and stood up, rage on his face.

"How dare you speak to me like that woman. Do you now who I am? I am a fierce warrior, you are nothing." He spat on the ground beside her.

"That's why I'm here. From this day forward, you will know no peace. You're wife has prayed and we have heard her prayer. You will suffer until you know what is it like. You are the not only one that lost a child, it is not for you to judge her. It was an accident, your daughter's time on this earth was not meant to be long. We thought you might change if we gave you a daughter, you did not. Your punishment will be harsh. You will no longer be whole, you must search for your inner self. Once you find it, you will be at peace. Until then, you will not die, you will not enjoy life, you will suffer.." The being was gone.

Suddenly, the great warrior changed. He looked neither male nor female, he felt different inside. He ran back to his village. He looked so strange, his people shunned him. He was driven out, the first hint of things to come.

For many years now, he had not found what was to complete him. He had turned to violence to at least get some kind of urge out, to enjoy what he did to these women. Now, he no longer enjoyed that either. He was convinced he would not find it.

He opened his eyes to find the girl silently crying.

"I am sorry, but I must find what I need so that I may rest. I am tired." he told her.

"Look, I just want to go home." she sobbed.

"I am sorry, that is not possible now. You have seen me. I cannot do that." He told her. She finally realized that he was dressed like a man, he must be a man. Maybe he had disguised himself as a woman to be more trusting. But he still had a feminine quality to his face.

"I won't tell, I promise, please I want to go home, to my parents. They don't even know where I have gone, " She begged.

He turned and walked away.

"Vicki, I really am not comfortable with you doing this." Henry insisted. Vicki had gone into her room behind her office where she used to sleep. She had some clothes in the closet that just might work. As she dressed, she asked Henry if he would feel better if she had someone with her.

"Yes, me." Henry stated the obvious.

Vicki tilted her head,"That is the point, no men."

"I could be your pimp?" Henry teased.

"I work for myself," she teased back.

When she finished dressing, she was in a short black skirt, tight halter top that left nothing to the imagination, fishnet stockings and stillettos. She added some deep blue eye shadow, took her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in and shook it. She added bright red lipstick, turning to Henry as she finished.

"So?" Vicki asked showing her finished look to Henry.

"How much?" Henry smiled.

"You couldn't afford all of this.." Vicki said smoothing her hands over her breasts, down her stomach and then onto her legs erotically. Henry groaned as she swayed by.

"I'm not letting you go out like that." Henry was in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Excuse me?" Vicki snorted out.

"Let me rephrase..alone." Henry knew that with her beauty, the hooker look would get her way more noticed than he was willing to risk.

"How about Kate?" Mike suggested. They looked at him.

"What?" he said throwing his hands in the air.."she is a cop, she can do cop stuff, say like undercover?" Mike mocked.

"Sure, why not and then you and Henry can grab a bite to eat while we are interviewing the girls, just have Kate dressed and ready to meet me here in an hour." Vicki smiled sweetly at Henry fully aware he would be unhappy with her.

"Uh..what's he going to bite?" Mike said sarcastically.

Henry growled again, then shot Vicki a look. She was so gonna get it later..but seeing her in that outfit, it might not going to be in a bad way...


	7. Girl Talk

"YOU want ME to go with.." she swallowed, "Vicki, undercover..as a hooker." Kate was less than pleased. Mike tried to calm her, tellling her that Vicki didn't need to go alone, although Mike knew that she could handle herself, he wanted Kate to be there. Mike planned on catching up with them after his little lunch date, which he was not looking forward to.

"Fine, it's police work, related to the case..fine." She said going to get ready. She would visit their officer that took care of undercover cases and get all hoochied up as Mike had put it.

Mike flopped down in his chair and picked up the family portrait he kept on his desk. They were all smiling, he was sitting with Sara in his lap, M.J. stood beside him, Kate standing behind him. The perfect happy family. When had things gone bad? Mike wondered.

Kate came strolling into his office looking very hot. Mike stood up, looking her up and down. He could feel himself become aroused. Kate glanced down, noticing it too. She had a half-cocked grin on her face. She moved closer to him, only inches from his body. She whispered,

"If you're lucky, I'll wear this later," Mike started sweating with desire for her. It was not lost on Kate. She turned and swayed out the door. After leaving, Mike realized he didn't really want her out like that, other men looking at her.

"Damn! " he cursed trying to catch her. Too late, Vicki was driving off with her in a cab.

The cab ride was quiet at first, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So, you ready for this? I'm sure I don't need to fill you in, Mike has informed you of everything right?" Vicki said finally breaking the silence. Both of them had magic prickling from their heightened anxiety with one another. The cabbie was acting strangely as if he were itching all over. Vicki noticed and decided to have him drop them off a few blocks earlier. He was appreciative.

They walked a block or two before Vicki asked again, "So??"

"Oh, yeah Mike filled me in." Kate was short with her answer.

"Okaaayy.." Vicki said, both of them still walking. Suddenly, Kate stopped and jerked Vicki by the arm around to face her. Vicki raised her left fist in a reflex action, almost decking her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kate? Mike is biting our head off, you are being a bitch? Jeez.." Vicki said jerking her arm away from Kate.

Kate was clenching her fists, flaring her nostrils. Both of them had power bubbling on the edge, the women standing there dressed like hookers, face to face as if they were going to throw down right there.

"What is it Kate? Is it me? What have I done to you?" Vicki spat out.

"Yes, it's you but it's not, "Kate said, shaking her head in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you know how hard it is to live up to the great Vicki Nelson?"

"Fitzroy." Vicki corrected.

"Whatever." Kate said.

"Kate," Vicki softened, for as much as Vicki could soften,"Why now? We have families, Mike is madly in love with you, you have two beautiful kids together, what's happened? What has changed?" Vicki was a good PI. She knew that something had to have happened and Kate wasn't letting on. Women's intuition or PI, either way it was obvious.

Kate closed her eyes, leaned against a building and started to talk, finally releasing what she had been holding in for so long.

Kate told Vicki how she had been having strange dreams. She had dreamt that she lost Mike, lost the kids. It was very frightening and she told Mike about it. He brushed if off of course, hurting her feelings.

"And.." Kate said clearing her throat, shifting uncomfortably,"we've been trying to have another baby and I can't seem to get pregnant again.." With that last bit of information, Kate began to cry.

"Don't cry Kate, really, I mean really don't cry, we are supposed to be hooking out here remember, I mean, I understand, well no I guess I don't but I do understand," Vicki knew she was rambling, trying to get Kate under control. This was not her area, ass kicking, that was her area, emotional, Coreen and Henry, with the exception of her kids.

"Sorry," Kate sniffed,'You're right, we are on assignment so to speak," Vicki moved in and quickly gave Kate a hug, a car passed at that moment, honked and yelled,"Hey girls how much for a threesome?"

Vicki turned and shot them the bird. They sped away, laughter bellowing out of the windows.

"Look, I know that Mike loves you and you don't have to live up to me..what's this got to do with me?" Vicki still didn't get the connection.

"I think I just fear that I won't live up to what you and Mike had, I don't know. Or maybe the dream is symbolic for losing him to you."

"Believe me, at the end, you don't want what Mike and I had," Vicki laughed remembering how they fought constantly before their breakup.

"Mike is not the best in the comfort department." Vicki told Kate, as if she needed to tell her something she already knew.

"And no offense, but I have a life with Henry, my kids..I don't want Mike, he's my best friend sure but..that's it Kate."

"You are so lucky with Henry." Kate didn't have to ask to know that Henry was totally opposite of Mike, just as Vicki was the opposite of Kate.

"As far as your dreams, maybe it's just an inward fear you have, " Vicki offered. Kate nodded thougtfully.

"And..as far as the baby.." Vicki didn't quite know what to say there. She seemed to get pregnant without even trying.

"If it happens," she sighed, "it happens. I need to get a grip, I'm sorry Vicki really, but you have to admit, you are a lot of woman to follow."

Vicki tilted her head, that was a kind of a backhanded compliment but she took it.

"Thanks."

They finally came upon some women who were out early in the afternoon. They all jumped when Vicki and Kate approached.

"Who the hell are you?" One very tall redhead asked.

"Uh..I'm Roxy and this is Sparkle." Vicki muttered "sparkle?" under her breath at Kate. Kate shrugged, she was trying to think quick and she had just read a novel with that name in it.

"Huh..well you better be careful. Someone out there is after us. We ain't stayin' after dark no more are we girls?" The group shook their heads no collectively.

Vicki started questioning them, trying not to seem too suspicious. The women talked eagerly, they were frightened. They said their friend Starr got in the car with someone right into her shift that night. It was a big old cadillac, red and ugly they said.

"Well, that should narrow it down, " Vicki whispered to Kate.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Vicki asked.

The redhead became suspicious.."You guys cops?'

Vicki decided honesty would suffice, "She is, I'm a PI that works with the cops but we are not here to bust you, we are here to help catch the bastard that's doing this."

The redhead eyed her, she was a small woman, Kate wasn't much bigger.

"What are you two gonna do? You're little and lookin' at that outfit, ain't nowhere a gun would go except.."

"Okay, no we are no packing." Vicki said putting her hand up and stopping them.

"We've got men posted," Vicki lied.

This seem to satisfy the girls.

Jack or whatever name he was using now, was watching the exchange between the hookers and the two women. That was her, he could smell and feel it. This was the one he was looking for. She had come to him. All he had to do was wait.


	8. Guy Talk

"Where would you like to eat?" No response.

"Detective?' Henry asked again.

"Oh..I don't care, not really hungry." Mike stared out of the window, his mind lost in other thoughts. Henry could have entered his mind but chose not to. He felt like he would be invading where he wasn't welcome, not to mention he would be uncomfortable.

"Okay, let's just grab a burger then, how's that?" Mike just grunted. Henry's ulterior motive was to grab a burger then stake our their two stubborn women.

Henry got the food, handed Mike his and started driving toward the area they knew Vicki and Kate would be.

"Okay, I"m supposed to ask you what's wrong, you are supposed to tell me, then I'm supposed to tell Vicki.." Henry said with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"They must think we are as stupid as we look," Mike said with a smile.

Henry agreed. Henry was diving straight in, hoping that would relieve tension.

"I don't know, Fitzroy," Mike was confused. "It's just Kate is still so jealous of Vicki, she even made up that she was having some kind of dreams where she got lost or taken or some shit like that, I don't know and we've been trying for a baby, it's not happening, she's upset about that..."

"Wait..did you say she was having dreams where she was missing?" Henry asked.

"Yeah? So?" Mike stopped talking waiting to hear how that was relevant.

"That's it...we've got to hurry Mike.." Henry floored it to the street where Vicki said she would be.

They arrived and started driving slowly, women coming close to the jag making offers. Mike and Henry were oblivious. A redhead watched them with interest.

"Hey..you two lookin' for your women?" she assumed they were the lookouts, although Vicki had lied, she hadn't known Henry and Mike were coming anyway.

"It depends on who you're talking about," Mike said cautiously. She described them, never got their real names but it was them allright.

"Where are they?' Henry asked leaning over Mike, Mike pushed Henry's head back with a humph and a look.

"Oh, they got in that red cadillac that picked up our friend Starr," she said.

"What?" Mike was stunned, those two!!

"Yeah, looked like a woman driving but not, you know? We get lots of freaks, anyway, they went off that way," She said pointing down the street. They thanked her and sped away.

"Dammit to hell those two! Why didn't they wait!?" Mike hit Henry's dashboard with his fist, causing his fries to spill out everywhere.

"Mike, please control yourself. We will find them, " Henry was clenching his jaw, gripping the steeringwheel so hard his knuckles were white.

If the Ripper had their women, all hell was about to break loose.

"Look, Mike I think that Kate might be the one." Mike stared an Henry.

"Why Kate?"

"Because, you said she's been having dreams. Have they coincided with the killings?"

Mike thought a minute, "Yeah, they have." He was upset with himself for blowing her off now.

"But, this guy is after streetwalkers, Kate is not a hooker..well she looks like one right now..hell you know what I mean!" Mike was flustered.

"Yes, but maybe this warrior is looking in the wrong places because he has misunderstood what he is looking for. Humans abuse their bodies in various ways, whether it's physically or emotionally. Kate is insecure still.." Mike shot Henry a look.

"Mike it's not your fault, it's her nature, she'll get better with time..at any rate, we've got to hurry and find them.

Things were getting more twisted by the moment.

The killer was pleased. She was in his car, his time was almost up. He could feel it, so close. She had no idea what awaited her.

Vicki watched this man, she knew it was a man regardless of outward apperance.

"So, where you takin' us?" Vicki asked.

"You'll see."

"You haven't even asked how much we charge. I mean, it ain't free you know.." Vicki was trying to stay in character. Kate was letting Vicki do all the talking. She was suddenly very nauseous.

"Yes, I know there is a price, it will be paid..."


	9. The Boys Arrive

They pulled up in front of an abandoned apartment building, just as Vicki had suspected. Although she wasn't 100 sure this was the guy, she was about 99, close enough. Vicki glanced back at Kate who was now looking rather green around the gills.

"you okay?" she mouthed. Kate shook her head no.

"So, you got a name?" Vicki asked trying to get him to ignore Kate, she could see he was looking at her in the rearview. She did not want their cover blown too early.

"I have had many names."

"I'm sure ya have, I just want to know what to call ya," Vicki said suggestively, tracing her finger down his bicep. She could feel him freeze, tighten his muscles. She saw him clenching his jaw, she'd hit a nerve.

"You can call me Dagon." That was his warrior name. He had not used it in many years.

Vicki looked back to Kate again, she was looking sicker. Dagon exited the car and ordered them out. Vicki got out first, then opened the door for Kate.

"Hey," she whispered as she slid in the back seat, "what's wrong?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm sick to my stomach and my head," she grabbed her head,"feels like it's about to explode."

"Just hang in there, okay? If I know our men like I think I do, they aren't far behind us." Vicki took Kate's hand and pulled her out of the car. They followed Dagon into the building. Kate was rather wobbly, Vicki was having to keep her hand linked to hold her up.

"I think..I think there's something here making me sick," Kate said rubbing her temple. Vicki could feel it too, but held herself in check. She did not want Dagon sensing anything too soon.

Dagon took them downstairs..the basement, just as Ward had drawn. Vicki stopped, not wanting to go any further.

"Hey, look we don't do freaky stuff okay, let's go upstairs or something, " Vicki was trying to keep him occupied, hoping that her two boy scouts really were coming. She was also trying to formulate plan B just in case..

"No, downstairs, I don't stay upstairs," he said coldly, never taking his eyes off of Kate. It was her, he just knew it. His lips curled in an evil smile.

"What is wrong?" he asked Kate.

"Nothing, I, um.." she stuttered.

"This is her first time, that's all, she's nervous," Vicki hoped he wasn't something that could catch big fat lying.

"Well, then let's make it memorable," Dagon licked his lips..soon, he would be free..

"Come on Fitzroy..what are you driving like twenty miles an hour? Damn, you'd lose a race with Mr. Magoo." Mike was becoming impatient.

"Michael, being unsafe will not help us..." Henry's phone rang. He looked at it, pursed his lips and flipped it open.

"Coreen, now is not really a good..." Henry stopped, "What? Really. Go ahead...okay, thanks."

Henry turned to Mike, "She has an address, found an old building that she thinks might be the one."

"There are lots of empty buildings, how the hell are we supposed to know which one?" Mike said angrily.

Henry smiled, "How many of them have a GPS device installed in Vicki's phone."

Mike stared at Henry.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Mike asked.

"Do you think it would be in her phone if I did?" Henry answered.

Mike shrugged, "Good point." he said, his fingers anxiously drumming against his leg.

Kate squeezed Vicki's hand a little tighter, she was really feeling sick.

"Hey, look she's about to blow chunks, you got a bathroom?" Vicki knew that he would at least not want a mess, or she hoped he wouldn't.

He pointed down the hall. Vicki drug Kate to the bathroom, barely making it before she started hurling.

"Well, at least he can hear you and knows we aren't lying about that," Vicki mumbled. Vicki sighed and pulled Kate's hair away from her face. She looked around and found a stack of paper towels, wet them and handed them to Kate. Kate, sat back against the grimy floor and leaned against the wall.

She looked up at Vicki, breathing heavily. Her face was sweaty and pale. Vicki knelt down in front of her.

"Thanks." Kate mustered out.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone okay? I don't want to ruin my reputation.." Vicki smiled at Kate.

"I'm going to try and stall him, Henry thinks I don't know about the GPS he had installed in my phone, " Kate's eyes went wide.

Vicki shrugged, "Yeah, pretty bad when you're more scared of me than a vampire." refering to Coreen. Now, at this moment, Vicki was glad he had installed it. She had almost taken it out she was so angry but decided against it.

"I just hope it works..." unbeknownst to Vicki, Dagon was outside listening.

The door burst open, Dagon was standing in front of them, full of anger. He grabbed Vicki's bag, pulled out her phone and crushed it under his feet. She stood up, only coming to his chest.

"Hey asshole, those things are expensive dammit!" she looked down at her cellphone which was now scrap metal. She was distracted momemtarily.

Dagon seized the opportunity to slap Vicki, sending her flying across the bathroom, sliding down the wall unconcious, her hair splayed out around her. Kate tried standing but he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up.

"Come, it's time.."


	10. GPS

Mike and Henry pulled up to the building that Coreen had given him the address to. A big red cadillac was parked in front of it.

"That's too damned convenient, why not put up a "here I am, the serial killer, come and get me" sign, " Mike said waving his hands for emphasis.

Henry put the car in park, looking out of Mike's window.

"Unless you don't care." Henry observed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Mike said.

"If he thinks he's found the one, he won't care if he's found," Henry stated.

Mike unbuckled and started to make a dash for the building. Henry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, let me find out where everyone is at first."

Mike nodded, not really wanting to wait but he figured what the hell, why not use the vampire's skills for a change. If it meant saving Kate and Vicki, possibly the missing girl, he was all up for it.

"There are four heartbeats," Henry said, listening, his brow furrowing, "three are downstairs, one is on the first floor," Henry's head shot up.."Vicki!" He was out of the car in a flash.

"Hey," Mike ran after him, "wait, what happened to not rushing?"

"I can hear her heartbeat, it's slow, as if she's asleep," Henry said, then added, "or unconscious." Mike understood, he wished at that moment that he could hear Kate's, know that she was safe. She had to be if he heard four, right? he said to himself.

"I'll get to Vicki, you get downstairs, see what the bastard's doing." Henry didn't want to but knew that he was the obvious choice, he was the supernatural one and not knowing what they were really up against, Mike knew Henry was the better choice. Henry knew Mike would take care of his Vicki.

Henry crept downstairs, not making a sound. He could hear voices.

"Please, mister, I swear.." he heard a young voice cry.

"Shut up!" yelled the man.

"You," Dagon said, touching Kate's face, she was feeling sick again and she really hoped she threw up on him.

"It's you isn't it? But you are not a streetwalker, the being said it would be someone who didn't take care of their body, you," he looked her up and down, "you do," he licked his lips. His mind was so twisted that it didn't strike him that his "soul" , being, whatever might be in that very same body. He was so lost to reality, he didn't care. Starr sobbed, it angered him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Henry was almost to the door when he felt a very cool breeze.

"Father.." a little voice said.

Dagon let go of Kate, spinning around to see where it came from.

"Princess?" his voice said softly, squinting to see if he could see her.

"Yes, I'm here.." she answered. Kate heard it, so did Henry. There was a little girl somewhere in there...

"Vic..Vicki.." Mike picked Vicki up off of the floor. He cradled her in his arms, brushing her hair back from her face. He touched the spot where she had been slapped.

"Bastard." Mike said, caressing the red mark, it was going to bruise and she would be royally pissed, not because it left a mark, just the simple fact he touched her.

"M..Mike?" Vicki was beginning to come around, her vision blurred, her head pounding.

"Welcome back, decide to take a nap?" Mike teased her. She tried sitting up, but went back down.

"Easy..you took a pretty good hit, probably hit your head too." he said feeling a knot on the back of her head.

"Yeah, where is the fucker anyway, we've got business.." She sat up finally, then with Mike's help, stood.

"I don't think you are in any shape, besides, we've got this one for ya.." Mike smiled.

"Where's Kate?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know, downstairs I think, Henry made me come here, to get you." Mike told her.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a shoot 'em up, this might not be a shoot 'em kind of case, " Mike shrugged. At least he was willing to admit it.

Suddenly, Mike and Vicki both heard a scream..

"Kate!!" Mike took off at a dead run...


	11. In The Basement

Mike was running as fast as he could down the stairs, toward the direction of what he was sure was Kate's scream. Vicki had gotten herself together enough to rip her stilettos off and run after Mike. No way in hell was she missing any action. She owed this creep an ass kicking.

"Princess?" Dagon whispered. Henry listened and now watched. He could see the girl, the missing girl Starr. She was handcuffed but had a strange aura around her. Henry sensed a lot of supernatural happening in that room right now. Dagon was distracted by the voice of a little girl that he never noticed Henry slip in the room. Kate was leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach in obvious pain. Her face was white, her lips held no color. Dagon moved toward the girl that was held captive.

"Father, do not harm anyone else, you must stop," the voice came from Starr's mouth. It was not her voice, it was a small girl's.

"Princess.." Dagon bent down in front of Starr, touching her face slightly.

"How can this be?" Dagon then remembered how he had felt familiarity with this girl, his daughter's essence must be in her.

His eyes filled with tears, Henry inched closer to Kate who was still in excrutiating pain. Dagon was still kneeled down in front of Starr. Mike and Vicki had made it to the bottom of the stairs. Dagon heard them come in as Mike yelled.

"Let her go.." Mike had his gun drawn. He knew it probably wouldn't help, but it made him feel better. His eyes were scanning the dank room looking for Kate. He heard her crying.

"Kate? Kate..are you okay?" Mike was sick with worry, he couldn't see her.

"Mike..." she said weakly. Dagon stood up, angry that Mike had intruded.

"Leave, I must finish this. The being told me my soul would be in a bad body, I would have to find them and kill them, I know it is in this woman you call Kate." he said pointing to the other side of the room. Henry was still in the shadows, Dagon still did not see him.

"She doesn't do anything bad to her body!" Mike yelled at him, "She's not a streetwalker, dumbass."

Dagon tilted his head. He did not understand. This is not what the being said, or was it? He knew that he felt it in Kate, but why was his daughter's essence here too? It was too much for him. He balled his fists up, dropped to his knees and began to scream, pounding the concrete. Mike followed him with his gun, never waivering. Mike's eyes adjusted to the light, he could finally see Kate. She was double overed now. Mike wanted to run to her but didn't want to leave the nutcase unguarded. Mike didn't see Henry either.

"Father, that is not what the being meant. She meant it would be in someone who didn't take care of themselves. Someone who felt less than worthy, you have always been searching wrong. Please, let us go, father, please.." the voice begged, sounding strange coming from a woman, well an older girl rather. She was just eighteen herself. Mike listened to the conversation. He could not imagine that Kate felt less than worthy, he felt rather guilty thinking maybe he had attributed to that feeling. That would explain her situation with he and Vicki, inadequacy. Mike knew as soon as they got out of this, if they did, things would change.

Dagon stopped pounding the concrete, his hands bloodied from the force he had exerted. Vicki had snuck around Mike, slunk around the wall and made her way to Kate. She put her arm around Kate's waist, Kate's around her neck. She felt Henry, knew right where he was. Dagon turned suddenly seeing her, she froze.

"Dammit!" Vicki swore under her breath.

"Where.." he breathed out with fury, "do you think you are taking her? I want to be at peace, I want to go."

"Oh, I can help with that, " Mike said, shooting him four times. Nothing, Dagon turned slowly walking directly toward Mike.

Mike fired three more rounds, nothing stopped him. He jerked back, blood spurting with each shot but nothing stopped him. Kate was aware enough that she began to cry harder, thinking Mike would be killed by the maniac.

"Mike...look.." she tried to get out before Dagon picked Mike up and tossed him into the wall. Mike cried out as he hit then slid with a thud onto the floor, moaning.

"FATHER!! STOP!!" Dagon turned.

Starr was gone, in her place stood a beautiful little South American girl, coal black hair with eyes to match.

"Princess..."


	12. Henry Justice

Vicki froze in place, still hanging onto Kate. Henry was completely vamped out. Mike had started to get up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around shocked to see Starr had disappeared. He saw the little girl where Starr had been. Dagon was still on his knees, face to face with the girl.

"Princess, my little one, how?" Dagon whispered wanting badly to reach out and touch her.

"What the hell did I miss?" Mike asked bluntly, looking at Kate.

"Well, apparently, " Vicki said in a low whisper, "the missing girl was a reincarnation of the serial killer's daughter, or at least, that's my best guess. Kate is sick Mike, very sick. You need to get her out of here and to a hospital." Vicki handed her off to Mike. Kate collapsed, Mike scooping her up in one fell swoop.

"Kate..." He said kissing her on the cheek, furrowing his brow.

"Go, Mike.." Vicki said shooing him out. This caught Dagon's attention.

"No..I need her soul, I need her sacrifice to be free.." Dagon told them, turning away from his "daughter" momentarily. He had a crazed lost look in his face.

"I have waited, searched..too long, too many lost, I'm tired of killing," he said glaring at Mike, daring him to move.

"What good will it do to kill Kate?" Vicki asked defiantely, putting her hands on her hips, daring Dagon to get closer to Mike.

"The being told me, I have to find it, only then will I know.." he yelled at them.

"I think you misunderstood, I don't think that's what the being meant. What exactly did it say?" Vicki was trying to divert his attention from Kate hoping to get them out of there safely. He related the story to them. He frowned as he told them, as if he wasn't sure what had actually been said.

"Are you sure? Why would a being want you to murder someone or for that matter, put your soul, essence or whatever in someone for you to murder? That makes no sense," Vicki said taking a step toward him. It really didn't make sense. Before Vicki let Henry have him, she wanted answers. Dagon was thoroughly confused. What did make sense? When had he lost sight of what he was supposed to learn? When had he lost it altogether and just began killing for the sole purpose of the thrill?

"So, you.." Vicki pointed to him, "you were Jack the Ripper?" Dagon nodded, glancing back to see if his daughter was still there.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" Vicki wanted to solve an age old mystery, not that she could share it with anyone, it would just bring her satisfaction.

"I don't know, really. If you had lost everyone you ever loved, " he looked back at his daughter, "then made to feel like you were punished for an eternity, not feeling whole, you might be crazy too."

He told them that when he first started killing, no one noticed. He became disenchanted and bored, never getting close to ending his long terrible life. So he decided to make sure he was noticed. The thrill of it all was just wonderful to him. Then someone else sent letters, a copycat. It angered him. He stopped and disappeared, never being caught. He created one of the biggest sensations in history, who was Jack the Ripper? He never let himself be noticed again, not on that large scale.

"Besides," his eyes became dark, "women are nothing to me. A woman lost my only daughter," he turned to face the little girl he believed to be her.

"No father, it was not mother's fault," the little said, stepping closer.

"What? What are you saying?" Dagon asked.

"It was me, I jumped in, like my brothers, I thought I could do it too," she answered innocently.

"Let me go, father, stop hurting others. Please, let it go." the little girl reached out her hand to her father.

"I can't."

"You must, you must learn from this," she told him, then she faded away, Starr's body being crumpled in the spot where the little girl stood.

Dagon screamed again, "NOOO..not again!"

He had lost her again, once more his daughter was gone.

Dagon lost it, he turned on Vicki, Kate and Mike.

"You will pay, someone will pay.." He turned to Mike who was backing out with Kate, "she must die.."

Dagon started toward Kate and Mike, Vicki cut him off backhanding him, throwing him off -balance.

"That's for hitting me you sick bastard," Vicki had waited patiently for that. It felt good. Dagon turned slowly, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You dare hit me woman.." he hissed out. He dove to get her when he felt two hands grab him. Henry took control of him, grabbing him from behind, jerking his neck to the side and biting down hard, right into his jugular. Henry gulped, Mike looked in shock then got up the stairs as fast as possible with Kate. Henry didn't like the taste of his vile blood but he knew this was the only way.

Dagon was jerking and screaming in pain, Henry continued to drain him, something he had not done in a long time. The visual of him going for Vicki, coupled with the knowledge he had been Jack the Ripper, someone Henry himself had helped search for and that Dagon had threatened every woman in the room, Henry was done with him. Dagon had learned nothing. It was time for a little Henry justice. Dagon jerked several more times, then went limp.

Henry dropped Dagon's lifeless body on the floor. He wiped Dagon's blood from his mouth with his sleeve, something he hadn't done in years. Henry slowly met Vicki's eyes, afraid of what he would see. She had never really seen him kill a human like that, he hated that she had witnessed it. To his surprise, Vicki was kicking the body.

"Vicki, what are you doing?" Henry asked.

"I think we should cut his head off, just to make sure." Vicki said matter-of-factly.

Henry was amazed, she was non-plussed by what just happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked thinking she was in shock.

Vicki clicked her tongue, tilted her head and said, "Yes, but what the hell took you so long?"

Henry said nothing, he didn't want to tell her that he hadn't wanted to do that in front of her.

"Henry," Vicki said, stepping over the body to embrace him, "don't be afraid to use your beast in front of me. I can handle it."

"Besides," she said grinding into him, "I kind of like it when you use it just right.." she grinned wickedly.

Henry breathed out a sigh of relief. He bent down to kiss her. She put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh hell no, you are not kissing me after having that crazy person's blood in your mouth, " she pecked him on the cheek.

"Fair enough, " Henry smiled. The man was vile to be sure. They both heard whimpering at the same time.

"How long has she been awake?" Vicki asked as they both turned to her direction.

"Long enough to see he's a monster.." the girl whispered.

Vicki and Henry looked at each other.

Henry was over to her in a second, "You will not remember what you saw," he said as he locked eyes with her. He put the memory of the man dying as a strangling, nearly decapitating him. When he stood up, the girl shook her head and looked around, her new memory taking effect. Vicki, however, had truly decapitated him while Henry's back was turned.

"What?" She said holding a sword in her hand.

"Where...? " Henry said pointing to the sword. She thumbed behind her, a whole wall of them, in the shadows.

Henry shook his head, undoing the girl, taking everyone upstairs.

"We'd better call this in, let the police take over.." Vicki said dialing.

Henry turned to Starr and put one more suggestion into her head...


	13. Good News

Henry and Vicki gave the girl a ride, she wanted to go to the bus station. Vicki watched Henry with interest, knowing full well he had suggested she do that. She smiled at his tenderness. Henry had just drained the life out of a serial killer with no second thought, then in the next moment, was making sure a young girl got safely back home to her parents.

When they arrived, Henry pulled out several bills, handed them to her and told her to start over. She thanked them both and left.

They stared after her. Vicki finally spoke.

"Her parents will be so grateful Henry," she said.

"I hope so," he said getting back in the car. "I can't imagine not knowing where are kids are." Vicki shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, take me to the hospital first. I want to check on Kate." Vicki told Henry.

Henry obliged, knowing that Vicki was being Vicki checking on everyone but herself.

"What about you? That was a pretty good hit you took I'm sure," Henry said tracing the bruising on her face. Vicki winced a little.

"You know how hard-headed I am Henry," Vicki laughed it off. He picked up her hand and kissed it, she closed her eyes at his touch.

They arrived to find Kate already in a room. Mike was standing beside her, holding her hand. She appeared to be asleep. Mike turned when they walked in.

"So?" Mike asked quietly.

"Police are on their way, our story is that he attacked us, I used on of the swords to cut his head off while you got Kate out of there," Vicki told him.

"Is she serious?" Mike asked Henry. Henry nodded.

"Jeez, Vic," Mike shook his head. Vicki shrugged. Kate began to stir.

"Is that Vicki?" She asked.

"Yeah, how are you feeling Kate?" Vicki asked with true concern.

"Better, I was just so sick," Kate said, looking much better than when Mike had taken her away. Of course the doctors couldn't find anything physically wrong, but the gang knew it was more than just physical. Vicki felt it was an overload of magical abilities and pur evil, Kate couldn't filter it for some reason.

"Why? She hasn't had a problem before now." Mike stated.

"That's because your filter's don't work when you're knocked up.." came a voice from the doorway.

They all turned to see Dr.Morton standing there smiling like a cheshire cat.

"At least it's not Vicki this time huh?" she laughed coming over to Kate's bed. They were all in stunned silence.

"Well, that's a first." she said looking around, "this group quiet..wow!"

"She's pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yep, that's why they called me. Her bloodwork showed elevated levels of HCG, pregnancy marker, so they called me knowing I was her ob doc."

Kate was crying, tears streaming down her face. Mike picked her hand up and kissed it. Vicki and Henry congratulated them and started to leave. Kate stopped them.

"Wait, I want to speak with Vicki alone." Everyone left without a word. The doctor told her she would check back with her later, winking at her and Vicki as she left.

Once the door shut, Vicki sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Vicki, really, I just feel so inadequate next to you, " Kate finally admitted out loud.

"Me? Me..really?" Vicki laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Kate asked on the verge of tears again.

"No..no it's not, I am the most emotionally challenged person in the world, and you feel inadequate.." Vicki shook her head in disbelief.

"I just fell like that I'll never live up to the great Vicki Ne..Fitzroy," Kate said fumbling with her hands.

"Kate," Vicki said seriously, "Mike is somewhat emotionally challenged too, he doesn't always express what he feels, he tends to," she stopped looking for the right word, "explode it out, you know?"

She nodded.

"And, I tend to be the same way sometimes, that how we express our love and concern. Now you and Henry, you two are sensitive, tender and loving. Mike and I, we are too much alike. We would never in a million years have worked and frankly, we had our chance. He's all yours honey, and now it looks like you guys are catching up to the Fitzroy clan." Vicki said patting her stomach.

Kate smiled, "Maybe it was my hormones." she joked.

Vicki rolled her eyes, she hated those pregnancy hormones. They talked a little more, coming to an understanding. Mike and Henry waited patietly outside. Mike jumped when Vicki yanked the door open. She looked between the two.

"So, you fill him in?" Vicki said to Henry while pointing to Mike.

"Wha..??" Mike tried to fiegn innocence.

"Don't try Mike, she knows I can hear everything and yes, my love, I did," Henry said elegantly.

"Good," Vicki hugged Mike, kissed him on the cheek and said, "cuz I'm starving, I need a shower and I'm so ready to get out of these clothes."

"I can help you with that.." Henry smiled. Vicki walked off seductively knowing Henry and Mike were watching her.

"Are you coming?" Vicki asked never looking back.

Henry licked his lips, he sure hoped so...


	14. Beast and Man

During the ride home, Vicki was doing her best to analyze everything.

"But there's just so much confusion, I mean, he thought his soul was supposed to be somewhere else, his daughter pops in, just seems weirder than normal, even for us." Vicki said shaking her head.

"Victoria, it's over. Does it matter?" Henry asked her.

"Well, no I guess but it just seems odd, that's all. OH..and the fact he was Jack The Ripper.." She smiled at that thought, then frowned realizing there would be no glory in telling anyone that.

"Did you miss the part where he was nuts Vicki?" Henry teased.

She made a face and said no.

"Besides, you and I need a shower and I need to brush my teeth, remember?" Henry said suggestively.

"Or a bath..?" Vicki answered back.

Surprisingly, they were home in no time. Just as they pulled up, Vicki's cell rang..Coreen.

"Is it time?" No, hello, hi...Vicki as usual, straight to the point.

"Yes..can you get my mom, she's not answering her phone.." Coreen sounded frightened.

Vicki ran into the house looking for Gwen. She was coming down the stairs after putting all of the children to bed.

"What's wrong?" Gwen could see urgency in Vicki's face. Vicki handed her the phone. Gwen had left her cell downstairs as not to disturb the children while putting them to bed.

"Hello? " Gwen smiled, "Honey, calm down, I'm on my way...I love you too." Gwen clicked the phone shut and handed it back to Vicki.

"This is it, huh?" Vicki said smiling. She felt just a twinge of apprehension, not for the birth but Coreen. This would truly mean Coreen was growing up. It was bittersweet for Vicki. She has seen Coreen grow so much over the years. She was thrilled nonetheless.

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Vicki asked as Gwen readied herself to leave, grabbing her cell and showing Vicki six missed calls.

"Personally, I think a boy, either way, I'm happy. There was a time I thought I would never see them again and now," Gwen paused,"I get to be there for the births of their children." Gwen started to leave, Vicki stopped her and gave her a hug, a rarity.

"Give Coreen a hug for me." Vicki said.

"Vicki, would you like to come? I'm sure Coreen would love to have you there." Gwen offered.

Just then, Henry walked in from locking everything up, making a quick trip to the downstairs bathroom to brush the bitterness out of his mouth. He had not like what he tasted either, but he was sure that what he was about to taste would more than make up for it.

"Uh..no but thanks, I'm kind of nasty right now..you know," she said sweeping herself with her hands, pointing out the blood stains and the fact that she was still wearing the hooker outfit. Gwen's eyes twinkled.

"Okay, I'll give you a call," Gwen said as she left. Henry locked the door behind her, Vicki was already halfway up the stairs.

"Don't disrobe just yet," Henry called after her. She laughed as he grabbed her from behind nearly flying the rest of the way with her. Vicki wanted to check on the kids but wanted to wait until she had cleaned up.

Vicki closed and locked their door, then turned to Henry who was already stripped down to his jeans. Vicki was still in that short skirt, fishnet stockings and next to nothing top. Henry eased over to her, bent to kiss her and picked up one leg as he did. He slid his hand up her thigh, moving quickly to her bottom.

He pulled away, moaning into her ear, "You aren't wearing anything under this.."

"No, I'm not.." Vicki said huskily. Her body was already on fire for him. He slid her top off, no bra either. Henry kissed and licked down her neck. Vicki reached down into his jeans, stroking his hard silky manhood. She groaned at his touch, at her touching him. She could just imagine that hardness pushing in and out of her, over and over. Henry nipped her neck a little, causing her to cry out.

"Come on..let's go get cleaned up," he said lifting her with ease. He moved his mouth to hers, licking her lips, then biting her bottom lip, pulling and sucking on it. Vicki wrapped her hands around his neck for support. As Henry walked to the bathroom, he slid his hand up her thigh but this time, knowing she was pantiless, he slipped two fingers inside of her. She immediately tightened around them, gasping as he pumped her. She went limp in his arms, letting herself enjoy the warmth that was beginning to pool in her stomach.

When they got into the bathroom, Henry slipped his fingers out, put her down as she frowned out her disapproval and started the shower. Vicki started to finish undressing, Henry again made her stop.

"We are not leaving this on in the shower." Vicki told him. Henry smiled, that's not what he had in mind, he wanted to undress her slowly. He came back to stand in front of Vicki, her hands went down his chest, tracing his nipples with her fingers, rolling them as she did. He growled low, his eyes never leaving her face. She continued to trace down with her hands, onto his stomach, down to his waistband. He bent down to her breasts, teasing first one nipple then the other, tracing circles with his tongue, sucking and flicking until he had them both peaked to the point of pleasurable pain. Vicki bit her lip so hard it bled, Henry smelled it and licked it off, sucking it as he did. This brought spasms, from Vicki. She moved her hands into his pants once more, bending as she did. She slid her hands in them, moving them around his hips, sliding down his boxers and jeans, freeing his massive erection. She was on her knees in front of him, cupping his ass with her hands. She took him in her mouth, rolling her eyes up to see Henry lost in desire.

She rimmed him, rolling her tongue around his tip as she took him all the way in. Henry put his hands on her head, for support. Vicki pulled away slowly, stroking his shaft as she rimmed him some more. She felt him quivering, she took him in all the way one more time then stopped. His turn to growl out disapproval. She stood up, standing sexily in front of him in nothing but her skirt and fishnets. She cupped her own breasts, teasing her nipples, licking her lips very slowly. Henry kicked his jeans off, taking her skirt and stockings off so quickly he was a blur. So much for undressing her slowly... His eyes had bled to black. She had teased the beast from him.

"I have to tell you something Henry, " she whispered into his ear, her hot breath on his neck, "but I don't want you to be disturbed about it." He scooped her up, putting her in the hot steamy shower with him.

"It takes a lot to distrub me, especially where you are concerned.." He said back, sucking her earlobe, bringing moans of pleasure from her.

Henry's hands were wandering her body, massaging her breast one minute, rubbing her hard flesh the next.

"I was really turned on when you drained that bastard, " Vicki pulled away to see his face, to see if she had repulsed him. He stared at her momentarily. A slow smile spread over his face. He pulled her to him pressing his hardness up against her. She ground into him.

"I don't find that disturbing at all, I find that very," kiss.."very.." kiss and lick.." sexy.." Vicki was relieved, she was worried there was something wrong with her, being turned on by seeing Henry kill a man with his bare fangs. But Henry had found it sexy.

They took turns soaping each other up, Henry told her she smelled like Mike, she had rolled her eyes at him.

"Et tu Henry?" alluding to Kate's jealousy. Henry laughed and told her he was kidding although deep down, Vicki suspected he wasn't.

"My turn to wash you," Henry said. He stood behind her, soaping her back first, then coming around to the front. He soaped her breasts and her abdomen, staying on her nipples a little longer than necessary, sending fire through her body. She pushed back onto him, wanting him to be inside of her, then just using his hand, he moved down to her most sensitive spot. She leaned back into him, relaxing as he played with her breasts and maniuplated her hard flesh. She wriggled and moaned as he teased her. He finally turned her around, setting her down on their bench.

He bent down, again grateful Vicki had insisted on matting their shower, and began kissing inside of her thighs. She quivered and growled in anticipation. He nipped her thighs, moving way to slowly Vicki thought to the point she wanted him to be. He licked and sucked her wet flesh, it was not wet from the shower. Henry tasted her desire and found himself ready to explode. His eyes bled black wanting to take her then, but he waited. Vicki's legs were over Henry's shoulders making his access much easier. Henry slid his hands under her ass, bringing her in a better position for him to explore her. He took her hard nub in his mouth and rolled it back and forth, making her jump and writhe. Henry pushed two fingers into her, pumping her in the rhythm he was using on her hard flesh. She cried out, grabbed his hair and came into his mouth, jerking and spasming as she did. Henry stood up bringing her with him.

"I don't think I can stand," Vicki said, her body still filled with the warmth and electricity of what Henry had done to her. She was still filling up with another one, right on the verge. Henry pulled her up and slid her down on him. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, when she had started breathing again after he entered her, he pushed her up against their shower for support. Vicki wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his neck. She cried out to Henry and to God as he rode her. She was so tight and wet, Henry almost exploded immediately. He began to lick and kiss her neck waiting for the exact moment he would take her with him over the edge.

"Now, Henry, now.." it was rare that Vicki would ask but Vicki could feel that tickle and wanted him to do it early so she could ride it all the way through. Henry bit down making Vicki scream out. Henry came so forcefully he thought he would send her through their the glass. Vicki rode him down, him jerking and twitching, her grasping so tight around him, he was lost in ecstacy. Vicki went limp on Henry, he held her close to him. He backed around sitting down with her still on his lap, him still sheathed inside of her.

He smoothed her wet hair away from her face, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. She lay her head in the hollow of his neck, her arms lazily around his neck for comfort.

"So," Vicki sighed,"you think there's something wrong with me..getting off on seeing you do that?"

Henry pulled her away, a tear forming in his eye.

"Victoria, you accept me, man, beast, monster..the fact that I can turn you on in any form, that's more than I could ever hope for."

"Most women would be repulsed by what they saw," he told her, "you amaze me."

She kissed him deeply, he thrust inside of her as she did. She grunted, grinding right back down on him.

"I love all of you Henry, even if you were just a plain old man, I love all of you, " she smiled.

Little did she know, that love would soon be tested...

The End..for now...


End file.
